Mx0 After Story
by Kemerd
Summary: The afterstory of Mx0? Will Kuzumi finally return?
1. Chapter 1

Kuzumi yawned, he opened his eyes, his vision was very fuzzy at first, and his mind felt clouded. He hardly could think straight, and at the moment, he couldn't really remember much. One thought rang out in his clouded head. _"Food... Water..." _He got up, only to realize the extents of his body. He winced, his whole body shuddered from the soreness he had to endure, he realized the pain got worse when he stood up. He knew that the test yesterday would pay it's tolll later, but he never knew it would hurt, so much! He started slowly walking towards his wooden dresser. He started thinking more clearly, and his brain started to kick in. He felt like he was forggeting something as he opened his dresser with much work and managed to take his clothes out. He roughly took off his clothes, and put his uniform on. He groaned, and grabbed his Ru plate. His head screamed in agony. Then he stood in shock. He realized what he had forgotten, he realized what today was. A huge grin spread across his goofy face. Today, he would get his gold plate. A gold plate! He got ready even quicker then before. All his pains and exhaushten wisked away, he ran out the door... And collasped. He was tired. He crawled toward his dropped card. He places his hand on it. "Comon, heal me." His body glowed with a light, soothing green aura. He gasped. The sudden feeling of being so, well, not in pain, shocked him. He laughed and stood up, laughing all the while. His friend, Mark, peeked out of the one of his neighboring dorms. "Hey man, what's up?" The teenager said, he hands behind his blond hair. Kuzumi looked up, he saw his friend. He was wearing the usual, a bandanna, the black school uniform with a small badge, a of course his card in hand, practiclly hidden in his short, blond hair. "Oh nothing, except... I'm finnally getting my gold plate!" Kuzumi said still laying on the hard concrete ground, his light choclate hair ruffled up. "And I can finally go back." He said enthuistically. "Oh yea, about that." Mark said, with a small frown on his face. "I wish you didn't have to leave man, it would really suck with you being gone." The young man said, still frowning with obvious unsatisfaction. "Me neither, Mark, I like it here too, but I gotta leave sometime. I wanted to work hard, so I can see, her again. I... really miss her... And, I need to tell her, er, something important." He said, getting up, the small blush obvious on his merry cheeks. "Oh yea her, who is she? You never really ta- Hey ow!" He got stopped in mid-sentence, because a girl had snuck up behind him, and nuggied his unprotected head. "Hey! Kayla! Ow!" He said, wincing. Kuzumi laughed, he observed the long-haired, slim girl. She was wearing again. The usual, unlike his school, the girls here wore long skirts, and a nice, winter uniform, the long sleeved shirt. He smiled as the two fought a small vicous little battle. Kayla started to run off. "Catch me if you can~!" She said with a small giggle, running off with Mark at her heels. Kuzumi stood there alone, sighing with a longing to see Hiiragi once more. He just wanted to see her once more. He smiled, knowing that he would see her and his other friends too, and soon. His thoughts were interupted by a strange noise. _Gurgle, Grumple... _He was startled at first, he looked around, then laughed as he realized it was his stomach growling. He then realized, after a moment or two, that he was extremely hungry and thirsty. He ran to the cafeteria with a troubled look on his face.

_**Later...**_

He walked through the busy halls of the advanced high school of magic, called Owari. The intercom blared. _"All students please report to the gardens for the graduaion ceremony." _Kuzumi's face blared with pride as he knew he was graduating. He ran through the hallways, getting many angry remarks, to watch out. Bumping into several angry people, he rushed as fast as he could to the gym. He stopped at the doorway. He forgot his graduation certificate certifying that he's quilified to go the graduation ceremoney. He gasped and skidded in mid-run. He rushed towards the lunch room. He needed to get.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

He rushed towards the place where he ate, and... ran headfirst into the door. The surprised man rubbed his head. He couldn't see any doors. Then he frowned. It was a prank. He disactivated the spell and heard a small "Comon!" From somewhere. He opened the now non-invisible metal doors, with red paint. He rushed in. His eyes popped when his certificate wasn't there. "Oh no! Come on come on come ooonnnn!" He screamed, grasping his fluffy hair with great stress. He looked around ravenesouly, he ran to the custodian, he grabbed the young man. "Where... Is... My... Certificate!" He said, his red eyes full of anger. "W-Well, I saw s-someone, er, take i-it?" He said, studdering with fear. "WHO took it?" He asked. "Well, He had blong hair, a-and a uniform. He also-" He was stopped, and dropped at Kuzumi ran off in pursuit of Mark. "But he was a teacher!" He said, but his voice didn't reach the frustrated young man. As he ran he bumped into Kayla, in the wrong spot. "P-Pervert!" She screeched, "W-Wai-" But it was too late, His eyesight went white for a moment, and he felt himself facefirst into a wall. He rubbed his head and when he turned his head he saw Kayla running off to the gym. "I'm not a pervert..." He said, crying with his head drooped. Then he remembered the task at hand and ran off for Mark, who was already in the gym. He opened the doors, he saw Mark sitting in the chair. He ran off to go strangle him. "Kuzumi Taiga please come up!" The princible said. The whole school looked at him, mid-way strangling mark. Mark's face was red, and Kuzumi let go, a small surprised smirk on his face. "Um, well, Erm," He said, walking up to Taki, standing next to the princable. He frowned, and walked up. Taki passed him something. Kuzumi was about to cry, it was his graduation paper. " I found this in the cafeteria." He whispered. Giving Kuzumi a wink. "And we pronounce you a, Gold Plate!" The Princable said, His old plate glowed, and when the glowing faded, a Gold Plate stood there. The whole school cheered. He smiled, a big joy tingled through his whole body. _Finally, After, all this. The gold plate. I , can go back! _ Everything else seemed to fade away. The cheering, the smiles. He saw all his friends in front of him. _Everyone._ Mark, Kayla, the rest of you... He smiled with joy. As the faded from his mind. Memories of his old friends came up. Hiiragi's face, smiling... Ise... _That pervert... _He thought. Then everything came back. The cheering, the congradulations. Everything.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_3 Days Later..._

He stood on the school roof. He was leaving today. He looked at his shiny gold plate. He looked through the gold. He saw the blackness. Then he remembered something. _Where's lucy? I haven't seen her in a while. _He suddenly became panicked. He started calling her name. "Lucy! L~Lucy!" He yelled. Mark came out. "Who's goocy?" He asked, misunderstanding what Kuzumi said, he knew Lucy. Kuzumi stood there for a moment. "Oh, no-one." He said, the soft wind blowing on his hair. "You're leaving today, aren't you?" Mark asked, looking worried. He would miss his friend. "Yea, I... I'm leaving." The young man awnsered, almost as upset as Mark. "W-Well, I just wanted to give you, er, this. I made it. Oh, Kayla and Lucy helped too." Mark stammered. He handed Kuzumi a small necklace, it was golden, and had the school's symbol. Kuzumi took the cold piece of metal. "I-It opens up." Mark said, still studdering with nervousness. Kuzumi opened it up, and he smiled. In that necklace was a picture of all his friends from Owari in one side, and in the other, engraved in the golden metal, was the Gold Card symbol. Kuzumi closed it and put it on. A small voice sqeaked from somewhere. "I hope you like it~!" It was Lucy. Kuzumi smiled, obviously happy. Lucy turned around and squealed. _He likes it! yay~! _She thought. Kuzumi took a moment to study the Leveled Up mandrake. He realized he had been so busy with the exams and school, and everything else, he hadn't seen her in a while. "Have you been gone all this time? Making that with them?" Kuzumi said, very curious on where she had been. "Well, sorta, I had to go off, well, over there." She said, pointing to a large mountian. "I had to find a special kind of magic-sustaining gold." She squeeked. "W-Wait, this is real gold? And, erm, Special gold?" Kuzumi said, surprised that it was actually real gold. He thought it was, well, not gold! "Yep! Then I went to the Old Princible, and not that Nice Old Lady, the, Scary one. The one who, well, you know... Blackness. Get my feeling?" She said, pointing at Mark. "Hey, what do you mean?" The Puzzled Mark exlaimed, obviously very curious on what they were talking about. "Well, that's a secret." Kuzumi said, a small smirk on his face. "And then it was enchanted, and then we..." And Lucy went on and on for minutes on how they made it, Kuzumi was relieved when Mark stepped it. "W-Well, they're going to lock the gates to the school roof. We gotta go out now, or go to our dorms." Mark studdered. "Why are you, uh, studdering?" Kuzumi asked. "W-Well, I'm just sad you're lea-" But suddenly... "Aiiiiiiiiii~~~!" Kayla screeched, tackling Mark. They fell off the roof. "H-Hey! Ahhhhh!" Kuzumi and Lucy looked down, curious to what magic saved them. It turned out to be a huge, heart shaped, pink flufy pillow. Kayla was on top of Mark. "Uuuuhhhh..." Mark started to blushed vigorously. Kayla blushed too. They started to sink into the pillow. "Uh-oh~!" Kayla said with a flirty laugh. Lucy giggled. _Those two... _Kuzumi thought, controlling the air currents to drift him down to the huge pillow, to save Mark of course. Even though he porbably didn't need saving. He realized something. It was the first time he had used his gold card. He heard a muffled "Ahhh" and reached his hand into the giant pillow.


End file.
